


The Gay Agenda

by JurassicAsh



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Good and pure lesbians and some Hijinks, M/M, Valentine's Day, Will add more if I remember/give a shit, how the fresh FUCK do I tag these things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JurassicAsh/pseuds/JurassicAsh
Summary: Iris does what she does every year, using her anomalous abilities to hook up some of the most gossiped about couples at site-19. This year, her trusted friend Merryn has something different in mind.





	The Gay Agenda

Iris walked down the long corridor, quickly glancing at the glaring yellow warning signs. She knew they didn’t apply to her, but they always put her on edge. She tapping her nails on the acrylic panes as she walked, Iris stepped towards the heavy metal door and faked a cough.

“Evening, SCP-105. State your business.” The taller guard replied, staring down at Iris. She struggled to form words, trying to remember what would get her in.

“Um...requesting access to SCP-166, p-please. Authorization by agent A-Andrea Adams, co-signed by assistant director Alto Clef.” Iris said, trying to hold eye contact with the woman in front of her. She looked up again, the two guards looked towards each other, a silent agreement seemed to be reached. 

“Alright, you will be under strict supervision, and you have an hour to interact with it. Be careful, 105.” The woman nodded, turning around and pulling a card out of her pocket, and sliding it through a scanner. A harsh buzzing noise echoed in through the hall as the door unlocked. The guard cracked it open slightly and gestured for Iris to step inside. Iris slipped through the small opening, and the door shut with a resounding  _ clunk.  _ Merryn dashed towards Iris and pulled her in for a hug, squeezing Iris close and then grabbing her shoulders. 

“There you are! Did the guards give you trouble or something?” Merryn asked, an eerily wide grin on her face. Iris giggled and brushed hair out of her face.

“Not really, I didn't tell you when I was coming though. How did you know?” Iris asked. 

“I listened, I could hear you tip tapping on the glass. When you can't leave your cell there's not much to do besides read or count your freckles.” Merryn pressed on one of the freckles on her cheek for emphasis. She lead Iris over to the other side of the room and they sat down among the canvases leaned against the walls. 

“Speaking of listening, did you really convince him to sign off on something like this?” Merryn asked, lowering her voice. Iris looked around for a moment, paying close attention to the surveillance cameras up above. 

“Hell no, your father is a scary man. I doubt he'd let his own assistant near you, let alone a skip he already doesn't trust.” Iris whispered quickly, glancing upwards. Merryn huffed in response.

“He isn't  _ that  _ intimidating, he's just a goofball. Gosh, the way people talk they make him out to be this big brute. My Dad’s a dork, that's what he is.” Merryn laughed, reaching under her bed and flipping through a sketchbook. She pulled a pencil out of her hair and continued a rough sketch. Iris nodded, taking out her phone and checking the time. She watched as Merryn carefully drew the sharpened thorns on a rose. 

“So...you know Valentine's Day is coming up, got any special plans for that?” Iris asked, trying to make conversation.

“Besides keeping my inhaler on hand? Not really. All these female researchers like to put on fancy perfumes to seem pretty around this time. Don't they put signs outside telling them not to do that?” Merryn groaned, erasing part of her drawing and pushing the book aside. She rolled onto her back and stretched. “Are you planning something?” 

“Jeez, that must be hell.  _ I’m _ planning on playing matchmaker this year.” Iris said triumphantly, a sly smirk on her face. Merryn gasped and suddenly sat up.

“Woah! That's really cool, but how are you gonna get enough info to get the job done?” She asked, scooting over to get closer to Iris. Iris giggled, pulling Merryn closer. 

“People like to talk you know? For being a super serious government organization there sure is a lot of high-school gossip going on.” Iris replied, opening some notes on her phone and showing them to Merryn. Names were written side by side, along the likelihood of compatibility. 

“This is all I have, mostly the researchers who work with me, I don't suppose you have any personal shipping agendas do you?” Iris asked. Merryn though for a moment. Suddenly, a sly grin stretched across her face in an inhuman fashion. 

“Merryn, Merryn no. That is a smile of pure mischief.” Iris said, scared of the idea her friend may have concocted. 

“You know, my Dad always seems pretty lonely…” 

“Merryn  _ no _ , this idea is going to get me killed! Despite what you may think your Dad is kind of a shut-in.” Iris quickly interjected.

“Oh hush! He's not even subtle about it, you should see the way he lights up when he starts talking about that site directo-”

_ “The site director!?  _ Merryn this is a little much. God, how do you expect me to get these two together?”

“Don't distract me by using the lord’s name in vain. Besides, I'd give anything to see him that happy. Ask around, I'm sure I'm not the only person who notices these things.” Merryn insisted, pleading for Iris to accept. Iris sighed, and typed something into her phone. She saw that they had 10 minutes left, and started to get up. 

“See you later Merryn, I'll try my best and see what I can find.” Iris said, Merryn got up and gave Iris a second hug.

“Just trust me okay? I have faith that this will go our way.” Merryn patted Iris’ shoulder and waved goodbye. The door was pulled open and Iris stepped outside. 

 

_ Alto Clef X Jack Bright _

_ 1% chance for success _

_ 99% I get decommissioned  _


End file.
